


水槽里的美人鱼

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十尤, 十约, 约尤约
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: “No, I won't forget to put roses on your grave.”
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	水槽里的美人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> *十约尤  
> *含有血腥或擦边性描写  
> *BGM：《Dead Flowers》

“我有几个蠢问题，”青年问，“第一，要怎么把一只大象放进冰箱？”  
 **这什么过时的脑筋急转弯？**  
“打开冰箱门、塞进大象，然后关上冰箱门。”  
“答对了。接下来，第二个问题……”  
——视线无法控制地顺着他的手指转向，半开的卫生间门里蜿蜒而出的艳红刺痛人眼。  
“要怎么豢养一只美人鱼？”

晚上七点，约翰·安德森转动汽车钥匙，踩上油门。自动开启的车载广播里响起轻缓的钢琴曲，这个他常听的节目正提醒听众们今天是令人愉悦的周五，明后两天可以好好松口气。从路边的车位开出来、再转一把方向盘……很好。安德森诊所每天准时六点半关门，留半小时给医生收拾自己的东西和杂物，一周开五天，周六日闭门。不过若需要急诊，也可以通过打电话来通知医生上门——这就是约翰的工作。关于这家诊所他还挺满意的，地段和房租都还不错，也有不少从前在医院工作时的老病人依然来这里找他。他们说着“安德森医生，还是您比较让人放心”，然后紧紧握住他的手。于是他也笑，握着他们的手说：这是我作为医生该做的。既不只提医生的职责，也不只说“我”，一种中正的措辞艺术。正如此刻他将车子从辅道开上主道，心里算的是回家换个衣服之后去附近的小酒吧喝两杯，然后——虽然只是说不定——再和什么人过一夜，想到这里他在心里笑了自己一下，有当然最好，没有也行。车前镜上垂下他出门旅游时买回来的木质坠子，一下一下轻轻晃动。  
什么啊，原来还挺简单的。是不是，尤贝尔？青年俯身向自家浴缸，你感觉还好吗？不怎么样，浴缸里的人换着跷起另一条腿，肢体分开红色海洋，全都不如你，十代。但是我又不能把我自己真的给你，他的表情看上去很苦恼，世界上可只有一个我啊。尤贝尔不再说话，他想那大概就是打发自己走的意思，于是在水槽里洗干净手，又回卧室换身衣服，抓起放在玄关的钥匙钱包。犹豫了一会他还是决定拿上驾照，倒不是为了开车，只是万一被警察突击检查，他这张脸绝对会被当成未成年然后进里边喝茶。出门前他看看已经变得严丝合缝的浴室门，不知尤贝尔一直待在里面会不会腰酸背痛，不管了，随便吧，反正是他自己喜欢呆在里面。游城十代关上门，迈步下楼梯，在夜色里眯了眯眼，走向街角的酒吧。  
 _——我以为这只是开玩笑。你觉得我是在开玩笑吗，安德森先生？不，你还是叫我约翰吧，我也叫你十代，这样是不是就扯平了？_  
约翰坐在吧台边问里面的人再要一杯，瞟一眼坐在自己旁边的人。半小时前他推门进来，隔着老远他就看到这位青年，本以为大红机车夹克包裹的多半是个夜场里常见的不良少年，或是个特立独行的大学生，那脸一转过来约翰才发现他长得甚至像个高中生，一副天真表情，端着杯子的样子倒真不像个第一次来酒吧的。他笑笑，正准备随便找个位置坐下的时候发现那少年——或者称之为青年合适一些——向他举起杯子，邀请他到自己身边坐下。您不会以为我是未成年吧？看您多看了我好几眼。刚一坐下对方就这么问，倒是让约翰都有些不好意思起来，于是他简单解释说一开始确实如此，但后来想起来这间酒吧是会查驾照的，倒是觉得你是成年人。啊，那您是觉得我不会撒谎了，真是多谢信任。对啊，我怎么忘了他可能冒名顶替呢，约翰只好掩饰性地喝口酒，试图跳过这个话题。不过青年倒是没继续抓着不放，而是说起他自己的年龄，接近大学毕业的门槛，一个二十二岁的成年人，因为脸长得太嫩的问题经常被人当成高中生。不过这样也不赖，他说，等哪天年龄再上去一点，指不定就成了优点。他们就这么闲聊着喝了一会，约翰问他的名字。他拿出自己的驾照给他看，游城十代，一个日本名字——他介绍说自己是来留学的留学生，为了方便就在这里考了个驾照。这倒是也解释得通，约翰点点头，也报上自己的名字。于是游城十代盯着他的眼睛说，那安德森先生，我可以邀请你来我家吗？  
哇，约翰心里想，怎么还真叫我碰上了那个“说不定”？不过也不是不可以，他喝干杯子里最后一滴酒，点点头说可以，反正我喝了酒不能开车。这就是同意的意思了，他们肩并着肩走出酒吧，由十代打开他的家门。其实我还是第一次把人带回家，游城十代不好意思地冲他笑，这时候才终于有了一点和他年龄差不多的味道。他说句去拿点饮料来，转身进了厨房，招呼约翰随便坐，沙发在那边。约翰听着冰箱打开的声音，橱柜的玻璃轻响，然后是杯子被放在料理台上——或许我该去洗个手，约翰站起身，作为一名医生他其实有些轻微洁癖，这么想着他走向看上去最像卫生间的那一间，开门的一瞬间他似乎听见厨房门打开的声音，游城十代端着的杯子里似乎也放了冰块，咔啦咔啦的声音在他听来分外明显——他推门走进去，一间干净的浴室展现在他眼前。浴缸擦拭得光洁，洗手池上的镜子也清晰明亮。约翰不禁想到自己大学时期租住的公寓，当时哪怕是自己也没他收拾得这么干净。他拧开水龙头，又用放在一旁的洗手液打出泡沫，最后用水冲净。就在他不知用哪块毛巾的时候，游城十代也走进了这间屋子，两个成年男性一下子让这间卫生间显得拥挤，他从洗手池底下拿出一袋便携旅行洗浴套装，打开之后抽出里面的毛巾，随后递给约翰。但就在约翰尚未伸手的时候，另一样东西代替那块毛巾先一步抵达他的皮肤。  
这时候约翰才意识到十代说的那句“第一次把人带回家”的意思，原来并不是说他第一次和人做这种事。后背被浴缸硌得有点痛，不过比起这点像沙子进了鞋的不适感，还是另一种感觉比较明显。然后他们从水里一路做到卧室，地上被两个人搞得湿淋淋，像是打破一只水族箱，约翰想明明自己没喝多少为什么会变成这样，做了下面那个也就算了，还搞得这么疯，亏得明天不上班。做完之后十代起身把用过的套子打结丢掉，下床去了卫生间，哗啦哗啦的水声随之响起。好吧，约翰想，或许该问十代要下他的联系方式。  
早上他起来，桌上摆了一盘简单的三明治，里面夹着煎蛋，微微向外渗着蛋液，烤好的培根放在一旁，吃完一看盘子发现便条粘在盘底。可真是隐蔽，再晚一点指不定就被洗进水池里变成纸浆，游城十代看那张便条，上面工工整整写着名字和联系方式，签名用花体字母写就，笔迹干净漂亮：约翰·安德森。真是一个漂亮的人，他这么想着洗了盘子收进橱柜，回到一地是水的浴室，却发现地上干干净净，显然也是被收拾过了——我究竟是睡得多死啊，还是说他是什么现代仙鹤吗，或者是蛤蜊*？  
……玩得很开心嘛，十代。尤贝尔的声音又响起来，你很喜欢他？只是睡了一晚上而已，不至于吧。十代这么回答道，弯下腰来从地上捡起头发，对着灯照了两下，一根紫色，一根白色：不过我还以为今天会让我收拾浴缸，他倒是帮我大忙了。还是说，是你帮我的忙？尤贝尔靠着门框撩一把自己的头发，你怎么会这么以为？多余的事我是一件也不会做的。  
别这么冷酷啊，难道是因为你不喜欢他？  
没有那回事。  
约翰回去之后收到条陌生短信，里面简单四个字“游城十代”标明了这陌生号码的主人，他看那串数字好一会，拉下来存了个新联系人，结果直到快两星期之后才被拨响。游城十代问他说他大学演剧部后辈给了两张票，是学校里公演的舞台剧，想邀请他去看。真是满载大学生味的邀请——约翰这么想着回家换了件衬衫，别一枚浓翠领针，然后开到游城十代的大学附近，停了车走到大门口，撞见一身戏服的十代，层叠领巾堆起来，他不好意思地扯扯领口。  
他告诉约翰说自己本来只是兴之所起当了个主演替补，结果碰巧赶上今天主演被堵在路上，便只好由他上台，这就没法和他一起坐在台下看了……实在抱歉，约翰。有什么好抱歉的，我也挺想看看你表演的，约翰笑着说，加油啊。  
 _我已经两足深陷于血泊之中，要是不再涉血前进，那么回头的路也是同样使人厌倦的。_  
 _杀了他，叛者下令道，杀了这国王。_  
下了台游城十代又来找他，这次倒是把戏服脱了，穿了件袖口挽到肘弯的白衬衫，问他晚上去哪吃。约翰笑着说今晚就我请客吧，你请我看你演的剧我总该有点回报，于是领着他去吃了饭，之后约翰说这次去我家吧？十代说不了，明天还有点事，他先回去了。原来还真是纯约会，也行——这么想着的约翰转身之前发觉袖口给十代扯住了，而后他们站在原地交换了一个吻。  
晚安，安德森先生。游城十代对着他行虚空脱帽礼，让我们下次再会。  
——约翰加了班。本来都已经回到家里，手机却一直响一直响，他抓起那只工作用的手机接到耳边。老地方，那声音说，我受伤了，记得带东西来。约翰叹口气挂掉电话，从卧室床头柜暗格里抽出一把钥匙，打开放在另一边的保险柜，将那个上锁的盒子和钥匙一起丢进便携医药箱，然后下楼发动汽车。看见坐在拐角里的人时他倒是没怎么惊讶，只是面前人手上明显多了不少不该有的东西——于是约翰问，你是要坐那让我给你打着手电筒包扎吗，尤贝尔？  
我还以为你出车祸死在了路上。尤贝尔撑着从地上挪到灯光下时还不忘刺他，来这么慢是想让我死在这吗，真是好一手啊安德森医生。你该知道别那么喊我，约翰说，我早不是什么该让人用姓如此称呼的医生了……你不是最该知道的吗。好好， **尊敬的** 先生，不和您提这个了，东西带了吗？  
带了。约翰将医药箱里的东西拿出来递过去，就这么一点了，再没别的。而尤贝尔只是慢吞吞打开盒子，装配好药剂，然后对着自己一针下去。打完针之后他晃晃悠悠站起来，胳膊上的针孔也没去捂，血从伤口里涌成一条细线向下滑。不想感染就好好捂着，约翰抄起酒精棉给他按紧，又用绷带裹了几圈，总算是让他满意些许，于是他放开尤贝尔。后者只是静静地盯着他，然后问，你家还有地方住吗？让我睡一晚上。约翰没理他，走回自己车旁边，余光瞟见自己背后多条影子，心里的念头就只剩明天又得多花功夫洗一次车。  
在床上的时候约翰通常话不是很多，要做就做，不做就走，和其他人基本都是睡一晚，在那之后就再没交集——说实话，游城十代还是他第一个主动给了联系方式的床友。或许是因为他和自己太像，约翰这么想。大学的时候他去日本做过一次交换，时间不长，却在那一年里见到不少次夜晚的霓虹灯。他想日本总给他一种潮湿的印象，夏天氤氲的水汽闷在云下面，总不知道什么时候散，呼吸一口都觉得肺泡里蓄满了水。那会他还没二十岁，在日本尚属于不能喝酒的未成年，去同学家里玩时同学招待他喝饮料，冰块在杯子里叮当作响。游城十代就像杯子里的冰块，约翰第一眼看见他时就想起自己仰望过的那片厚重积雨云，眼里有种独属于异乡人的味道。他从柜子里抽出条冬天的毯子来丢给尤贝尔，让他去卫生间洗干净自己之后就去沙发上睡，单身男人的住处没有多余的床单垫褥给他睡在地上。尤贝尔拿下被他丢到脸上的毛毯又甩上沙发背，隔着半个客厅也没给他说声谢谢。  
半夜约翰去厨房倒水，朦胧的黑暗里只看见一团模糊影子蜷在沙发上，也不知道是不是正在睡觉的尤贝尔。我不该怜悯他，约翰喝光杯子里的水这么想，过了今夜他就会走的，接近光明的那一方总比坠落另一方要好得多。一年前他离开医院时怎么会想得到他还能再见到尤贝尔？说来也奇怪，自己离职之后他居然还能通过记忆中的联系方式打来电话，不得不夸奖一句记忆力惊人。  
第二天早上起来果然家里空无一人，唯独少了几卷纱布，约翰也不管他，爱拿就拿吧，反正纱布这种东西自己平时诊所里还有不少，也不缺放在家里这几卷。他洗漱好下楼去便利店买个三明治，等红灯的时候随便吃两口，然后穿上白大褂正常上班。接近通常下班时间的时候有人走进来，约翰一抬头，居然是游城十代。  
真没想到您在这里开诊所，安德森医生。  
不，不用这么喊我的。约翰站起身，这才发现他捂着自己的胳膊。你这是怎么了？  
游城十代将那只捂着的手拿开，用以按紧伤口的纱布已被血浸透：不小心划到的。约翰看那道伤口，那看上去绝对不像是“随便”或者“不小心”就能划出来的样子。他想到从前在医院里看见的青少年，有些甚至是偷拿父亲的剃须刀片来自残，结果不小心划得太重，反倒被家人发现送进医院。到底是怎么了，这绝不是不小心的程度吧？约翰这么问，和医生还是说实话比较好，十代。好吧，游城十代说，我会告诉您的——今晚去我家吧？  
处理完胳膊上的伤口之后约翰开车送十代回家，上楼之后约翰想着洗个手去厨房做份晚饭，却发现卫生间里简直是一塌糊涂。入眼所及全是鲜红，洗手池和下水道全都漫流着红色的液体，甚至浴缸里也不例外。这是什么传统恐怖片桥段吗，他这么想着弯下腰，却没闻到血的铁锈味——  
啊，吓到你了吧？十代在他背后说，那是我的颜料，今天不小心砸碎了颜料罐，划破了手，花了不少时间结果还没处理好，实在是不好意思。  
 _不恐怖的恐怖故事才是最恐怖的。_ 约翰从地上站起来，你手上受伤了，我来帮你收拾吧。说完他找来拖把，把地上的红色印迹全部拖干，然后又拽开浴缸的塞子，放掉那缸鲜红的水。然后他去洗手池洗手，顺便用抹布抹掉镜子上泼溅到的红渍，这才发现手上挂着几根头发。不知道是不是因为被带颜色的水泡过，那发丝在灯光照耀下显现出一种诡异的紫红色，发丝很长，很明显不属于屋主——那是谁的呢，是属于在他之后第二位光临游城十代公寓的朋友吗。约翰顺手将头发扔进垃圾桶，很快把这个念头抛去脑后。当晚他又睡在十代床上，十代越过那条受伤的胳膊吻他，执意不愿和他换位置，跟着手又滑进裤子，有一下没一下地摸。别摸了，约翰说，你的手伤了，就这么睡吧。十代没理他，依然固执地继续动作，最后约翰只好随着他摆弄，在他手心里射过一次，喘息声全咽回肚子里。这是报答，游城十代拽过床头柜上的纸擦手，谢谢你帮我包扎。  
真是怪事，尤贝尔将子弹壳装回口袋，以前你不这样的，约翰，现在你变得更不近人情了。他踢踢踏踏地走在路上，靴尖沾满了泥和碎砂石，想了想停下来在草丛里蹭一蹭鞋，勉强把血全留在草叶上，随后吹着口哨往回走，手还捏着兜里几枚弹壳。这次子弹用完了，下次还是换回刀吧，手枪用起来没有匕首顺手。尤贝尔这么想着，拨通约翰的电话问他还有没有空出来喝酒，或者有比酒更好的东西也可以给他来点。许久之后约翰才回复，只打了四个字说恕不奉陪。但是尤贝尔才不管这些，他想到自己好像还留着偷配的对方公寓钥匙，于是依旧吹着口哨朝那儿去，他生气就生去吧，总不能报警赶我走。  
于是约翰回来的时候就撞见尤贝尔坐在他家沙发上，倒是没多惊讶，在他的认知里尤贝尔什么事都干得出来，索性直接像没看见他一样把手里拎着的食材全塞进冰箱，洗了个苹果拿在手里慢慢削皮，削完才开口和尤贝尔说第一句话。  
你去十代家了？  
我记得我并没打扰到你们啊。尤贝尔笑起来，还是说你这么喜欢他，喜欢到介意我和他睡过？可是我们不也睡过吗，他可还不知道呢。  
我早该知道和他说这种问题是得不到正常结果的，约翰咬一口苹果，过分丰沛的汁水顺着唇边流下，一路淌进袖口。你这样会害了他，你知道吗？他还是大学生。  
你是在示威吗，还是说你想保护他？当初可没见你对我这么心软，看来你是真的很喜欢他了，安德森医生。笑声还在继续，约翰将苹果核丢进垃圾桶，没扔中，堪堪掉在桶边。但你搞错了一件事，尤贝尔说，他可不是你想象中的乖孩子。说这句话的时候他语尾上挑，带着点莫名其妙的骄傲味，好像见过约翰不知道的那个游城十代让他很高兴一样——但如果你是想看我因此恼怒就太嫩了，约翰淡淡答道，脱掉衬衫丢进脏衣篮，我想你也不会干这种蠢事。  
我不知道，游城十代说，我并不认识那样一个人。  
笔录结束后他走出自动玻璃门，黄昏的云压下来，看得人喘不过气。警察对他反复盘问，家里都搜过几遭，又因为什么都没搜出来而悻悻败退，草草写几份笔录便丢进案宗去，大手一挥又放他走。他走出去，手机响起来，他一看，是一封提醒他及时提交小组作业的邮件，来自他的同学。十代盯着那邮件好一会，挪动手指将它删掉。  
他回到自己公寓，在床边枯坐半晌，最终还是推开浴室门。浴缸干干净净，地面一尘不染，甚至不见一根头发。所以这就是结束了吗，就在他这么想着的时候手机响了。  
是约翰·安德森。电话那头传来断断续续的打火声，叫他下楼来，自己的车就停在下面。十代捧起一把水泼在脸上，勉强让自己清醒了点，然后走下去拉开车门。  
约翰见他上车，一句话也没说，默默启动车子。他不说，十代就也不问，他们就这么一直沉默着，木坠子轻轻晃荡，十代伸手捏捏它，硬质的雕刻品硌得他手发疼。  
他们一直走，一直走，直到开上公路。约翰油门踩得像开赛车，风狠狠撞着天窗，搞得像在拍绝命逃亡公路片，偏生副驾驶上还坐着个游城十代，如果换成电影画面我们两个人一定会被拍成什么三流烂俗爱情恐怖片——这时候他已经无暇考虑车子到底会不会出问题和路上到底有没有交警，一心想着开到目的地。深夜的郊外公路本就偏僻，不然照他这样狂开绝对会造成追尾事故——然后游城十代说，约翰，别开了，他已经死了。约翰惊异于他的冷静，他竟能平静地接受尤贝尔死了的事实？还是说他只是在自我洗脑聊以安慰？十代不管他怎么想，照旧自顾自地说，我记得前面有座悬崖，如果你想让我俩一起陪着他死你可以朝那开。  
约翰叹口气踩刹车停在路边，打开车门点燃口袋里最后一根烟。那卷烟被他之前的大动作弄得皱巴巴，火机也半灵不灵，他打了好几次才勉强把烟点着。游城十代开了另一边车门下车，朝他伸出手来。约翰吐出一个不太成型的烟圈，以为十代是要那根烟，于是想把烟递给他，却被对方顺势握住手腕，来不及躲闪就被结结实实亲上，久到烟灰在指尖积了一长条，再不抖落就要烫到手，十代才放开他。我已经醒了，他淡淡地说，不如说我一直是醒着的。然后约翰扔掉剩下的烟卷钻回车里，却发现十代并没上车，只是从车窗递给他一把钥匙，说是他自己公寓的钥匙，之前捡了只猫放在屋里，你先回去帮我喂喂，猫砂盆搁在浴缸底下，不知道猫有没有搞得一地都是。约翰问，那你呢，你站在这里怎么回去？十代不回话，朝他挥挥手，沿着路边渐渐走远。这时约翰还没多想，带着钥匙开车回去，去找那只十代口中尚且不甚熟的橘猫，打开门时看见角落一只空了的猫窝，许是猫藏在哪个角落吧，约翰这么想，在浴缸前趴下来看地上的瓷砖，却并没发现本该存在于此的猫砂盆——到这一步约翰·安德森才发现自己被骗了，游城十代和他撒了个弥天大谎，他看着自己颤抖着手掀开那块松动的地砖，露出一张纸条来。  
晚安，游城十代说， _浴缸已经空了_ 。

  
Fin.  
*蛤蜊女：日本版的田螺姑娘


End file.
